Karrod
Karrod, The Last Ginger is the last of his kind. The last of the Gingers. He has been tasked with cleansing the dangerous Rift Magic that has plagued the world for centuries. His journeys will take him to strange places throughout the world where he will meet companions and enemies. His nemesis, Randy the Technomancer, will do anything he can to keep Karrod from achieving his destiny. Background Karrod was orphaned as an infant and found by Krotch the Fire Magi. She raised and mentored him teaching him all she knew of the world. She was careful to keep him hidden in order to protect him from the reaches of Randy the Technomancer. She knew that if he were to be found by anyone under Randy's command that he would be killed on sight in an attempt to keep the Prophecy of the Red Sun from being fulfilled. Because of this, Karrod was raised in the mountainous regions of Napa Island in the Mystic Isles of Calafia. He grew up in small mining village in the northern region of Napa Island where he worked primarily in the mines. The village was void of most things in the way of technology and catered to a more simplistic way of living. He became a skilled blacksmith and smelter thanks to his easy access to different types of ore and other Earth elements. Over the years he became very akin and skilled at using weapons in hand-to-hand combat. The first encounter he had with a bow ended in him snapping it in half and using it to stab a Mountain Yeti in the head. He becomes extremely angry when he is forced to use any sort of ranged weapon such as a bow or gun due to having a very difficult time trying to use it effectively. Status as the Last Ginger Karrod is the last Ginger of the world after Randy the Technomancer killed Gingers throughout the world in an attempt to keep the Prophecy of the Red Sun from coming true. The prophecy stated that one day a man red of hair and fair of skin would cleanse the world of corruption paving the way for the dawn of a new age. Quest to Cleanse the Rifts Karrod grew up knowing of the Rifts around the world that contained the corrupted Rift Magic that had become the most highly traded commodity in the world. Krotch spent most of her time researching the Rifts and their mysterious Rift Magic in an attempt to find out why it would corrupt those that came into contact with it; however, Karrod did not find her research interesting and instead found himself being consumed with his own hobbies and interests. All was well in the world until one day until a Techno Duke by the name of Guido entered Karrod's village along with his forces and claimed the land in the name of Randy the Technomancer. Randy wanted the resources that lay within the rich mines on Napa Island, so Guido enslaved the village and forced them to work the mines. Krotch attempted to send Karrod off on a journey to collect 7 items of power around the world. She believed that they could collectively be used, in conjunction with the Orb of Cleansing, to cleanse the Rift Magic and set humanity down a more promising path to the future. He ultimately refused the quest because he felt compelled to stay in order to protect and watch over her due to Guido and his forces. One day a dispute broke out between a man in the village named Han and one of Guido's men while in the mines. Suddenly a shot was fired and all hell broke loose between the two sides. The fight was far from fair and the Techno Warriors slaughtered the village. Karrod fought his way back to his hut to protect Krotch from the invaders only to find her fending them off herself. They fought together to defeat the invaders until Krotch was struck down by Guido. Karrod became overrun with rage and ripped through men like ragdolls and crushing Guido's head with his own bare hands. Krotch begged Karrod with her last breath to carry on her work and fulfill her wishes to cleanse the Rift Magic. He gathered supplies and set off on a quest that would change the world forever. Relationships Radnar the Rot Radnar the Rot is the traveling companion and best friend to Karrod. They first meet when Karrod travels through the swamplands of Hotlanta. Karrod ends up saving Radnar from one of Randy's internment camps where he is being kept as a slave forced to fight in the Dread Pits after being used for various experiments. They decide to join forces and quest together due to their shared hatred towards Randy. They quickly become friends throughout their journeys and earn a deep trust and respect between one another. Blazer Killington Blazer Killington and Karrod meet each other for the first time as Karrod is traveling through the Wastelands. Personality and Traits Karrod is a simple and very predictable man. He is very quick to jump the gun and make a decision based on instinct and emotion without fully thinking out the consequences or even hearing the full story. He is not dumb by any means; however, he does tend to let his emotions (mainly anger) guide his next move. When he becomes emotional (sad, angry, happy) he embodies the extreme of that emotion. It is very easy for him to snap and be extremely emotional at a moment's notice, which he normally takes a while to get over. He is great at holding grudges too. Karrod always aims to do the right thing and help those that deserve his help. He is extremely stubborn yet determined to get the job done. He let's nothing stand in his way when he is attempting to accomplish something. Where he lacks the ability to empathize with others and strategize his next move, he more than makes up for in bravery and sheer will power to get the job done. He is a very 'in the moment' type of character. He tends to think up plans on the fly due to typically jumping in head first without a plan. He is extremely adaptive to the situation at hand and is very resourceful. This comes from growing up on the remote island of Demos where he had to make due with what he had around him. He may not think up the most sound plan, but he most certainly will think up a plan that will at least keep him alive for a few more minutes or hours. He relies on Radnar to come up with the strategic long-term plans. His enormous strength coupled with his enormous anger can turn him into an unstoppable force. He often claims that he enjoys being angry because it gives him a natural high. He also has a very high pain tolerance seeming to take an unusually high amount of punishment before we will "loosen his grip". He will often have projectiles lodged inside of him that he doesn't even notice are there until they are pointed out to him. Karrod loves to fight. He generally doesn't like to shoot ranged weapons and instead prefers using melee weapons or his own two fists. When forced to use ranged weapons, he normally becomes frustrated causing him to run head-on at his enemies where he will proceed to use the weapon to beat them to death or strangle them. He refuses to kill or fight females and younglings. Abilities Karrod is a very skilled blacksmith and smelter that is able to make a wide array of things. Karrod makes most of the weapons that he uses in combat, including his War Mace of Smiting. Karrod creates his war mace before setting out on his quest to cleanse the Rift Magic and later alters it in order to house the Orb of Cleansing. Weapons and Gear Karrod carries one main weapon that he prides more than any other, which is his War Mace of Smiting. His war mace holds a magical orb called the Orb of Cleansing. The orb was created by Krotch as a means to act as a catalyst to infuse the 7 items of power together to produce a power that would cleanse the Rift Magic. Krotch gathers the 7 items of power, with the last item coming from Old George, and uses them to cleanse the source of the Rift Magic and defeat Randy the Technomancer. Karrod's is able to perform many powerful attacks with his war mace when he draws upon the power of the Orb of Cleansing. Each item of power in the orb provides a unique attribute to the war mace and thus to Karrod when he uses it.